Primer beso
by Boonnybell
Summary: Mamá ¿Quien fue el primer beso de papá?/¡Pregúntale a el!/Fatal intento de comedia uwu


—Mamá—Dijo en susurros Bolt, mientras jugaba con los fideos de su tazón de ramen.  
>— ¿Qué sucede, cariño?—Pregunto la peli-azul, acariciando la cabeza de su retoño de siete años— ¿No tienes hambre?—<br>—Si, si tengo, pero te quiero preguntar algo importante—

Hinata sonrió y se sentó en la silla continua a la de su hijo, lo miro con dulzura, esperando la pregunta.

—Bueno, tú me contaste como te enamoraste de papá, e incluso me dijiste que tu primer beso fue con el ¿verdad?—Hinata asintió extrañada, ¿Qué clase de pregunta podría preocupar tanto a su hijo como para que dejara el ramen enfriarse?—pero nunca me contaron con quien fue el primer de papá—

Hinata se puso pálida, no quería arruinar la imagen de "héroe de película" que tenía el niño con respecto a su padre diciéndole que su primer beso había sido con otro hombre, y que ese hombre era su tío Sasuke.

—Cariño, pregúntale a tu padre—Dicho esto, Hinata beso la frente de Bolt y desapareció por la puerta de la sala.

El rubio no se paró a pensarlo, rápidamente salió por la ventana de la casa, corriendo hacia los barrios Uchiha.

.

.

— ¡Tía Sakura!—Grito entrando cual rayo a la estancia, la pelirrosa se volteo y le sonrió— ¿Esta la nerd?—  
>—Bolt...—Dijo con las manos en la cintura, mas el chico no reparo en la postura amenazante—Kami…está en su habitación leyendo—<p>

Lo último que vio fue un rápido remolino perderse en las escaleras.

.

.

— ¡Imbécil!—Grito la niña, golpeando en la cabeza a su amigo— ¿Vives en una cueva?—  
>— ¡Cálmate, Uchiha-nerd!—Se sobo el golpe y se sentó en el suelo—Vengo a hablar sobre eso—<br>— ¿Qué te dijo?—Pregunto ansiosa.  
>—Lo mismo, tengo que preguntarle a papá—<br>—Hmp—

Sarada también sentía gran curiosidad por saber quien fue la afortunada de recibir el primer beso de su padre. Había recurrido a su progenitora, y esta le dijo que debería preguntarle a su padre.

—Entonces no nos queda de otra—Sarada se levanto, acomodo sus lentes y se cruzo de brazos—Preguntemos al tío Naruto—

Bolt asintió con decisión, querían saber que fue el primer beso de sus padres, y si lo querían, lo tendrían.

.

.

¡Perfecto! Un 2x1.

Sarada y Bolt corrieron por toda la aldea hasta la oficina hokage, la idea había sido preguntarle a uno, y después a otro, pero para su gran suerte, Sasuke se encontraba entregando un informe a Naruto, quien los miro con enfado al entrar sin tocar.

—Bolt, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?—  
>—No entres a mi oficina sin permiso…—Imito la voz de su padre en tono burlesco, sacando la lengua y contrayendo sus facciones.<br>—Hija, no debes entrar así a las oficinas de las personas—Sarada volteo la mirada, con el clásico monosílabo Uchiha.  
>— ¿Qué quieren?—Dijo Naruto, suspirando derrotado—Los adultos debemos hacer cosas importantes—<br>— ¿Cuáles adultos?—  
>— ¡Sarada, no seas irrespetuosa!—Dijo su padre levantando la voz.<br>— ¡Venimos a preguntar algo importante!—Bolt señalo a los hombres— ¿Con quienes dieron su primer beso?—

Ambos abrieron la boca, pálidos, sudando.

—B-bueno, eso es algo complicado, niños—El hokage no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, ese era uno de esos momentos en los cuales rogaba que la tierra lo tragase.  
>—Por favor, tío Naruto, papi—<p>

Sasuke se derretía ante la mirada de suplica y el suave "papi" que había oído de su hija, mientras que Naruto se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

—Bien…—Susurraron derrotados.

Bolt grito un gran "¡Si!" que fue escuchado por toda la aldea y alrededores, mientras que Sarada sonrió suavemente, acercándose a su padre y sentándose en su falda.

.

.

— ¡Mamá!—Grito el mini-rubio, entrando a la cocina de manera veloz— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—  
>— ¿Qué cosa?—Pregunto confundida.<br>— ¡Que tú fuiste el primer beso de papá!—

Hinata se confundió aun más.

—Pero yo…—Antes de poder continuar, su hijo la había interrumpido.  
>— ¡Papá me dijo que tú fuiste su primer beso de amor verdadero!—<p>

Y ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Si cariño, pero prefería que escuches la historia de tu padre—Se coloco en cuclillas frente al niño y lo abrazo fuertemente, besando sus mejillas sonrojadas—A dormir, ¿Si?—

Bolt se despidió de su madre con un gran beso, y corrió contento y satisfecho con la respuesta de su padre.

Hinata sonrió, su esposo resulto ser más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, pero no había de que preocuparse.

Algún día, su hijo se enteraría del primer beso de su padre, y ese algún día, podría ser mañana, durante la cena con la familia Uchiha…

Si…Hinata era mala, muy mala…

Si, Hinata es alguien de temer ¿Quién sabe las cosas oscuras que rondan en su mente?

xD, ya enserio, quería escribir sobre esto e.e esos dos se las ingeniaron para no contarles la verdad a sus pobres retoños inocentes, pero Hinata es mala, muy mala (?

Espero que les guste este intento fallido de comedia familiar, dejen sus sensuales review, que hacen feliz a todo escritor :3 gracias por leer!


End file.
